Elle Me Ment
by pajamy party
Summary: Jake Peralta is unhappily married when the precinct hires a new detective - Amy Santiago. How long will it take for the two to work out their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Jake Peralta sits at his desk in the cold precinct bullpen. He spins his silver wedding band around his finger and listens to the irritatingly broken vent above his desk. Today was a milestone day.

Today, he gets a new partner.

Maybe his partner would be decent and wouldn't put a damper on the one place he could get away from his wife. He finds himself always questioning why he married her. They'd dated since they were in middle school and they got married the year after high school. They barely knew anything about each other. Now he finds himself working early and working late just to avoid arguments and to avoid the inevitable divorce.

"You okay, Jakey-poo?" Gina chimes, snapping him out of his trance.

"Peachy."

Charles shoots him a sympathetic look, but it does nothing to soothe his nerves. He knows he was stuck in this situation, and it is all his own doing.

The elevator chimes, and in walks Terry with an attentive brunette trailing closely behind him.

"And this is where you'll be spending most of your time at the nine-nine, Detective Santiago," he says with a broad motion to the empty desk across from Jake's. "This is your new partner, Detective Peralta."

"Nice to meet you, Santiago," Jake says as he sticks his hand out for her to shake. Her hand is soft in his and her handshake is impressively strong.

Terry smiles and wheels her towards the Captain's office, telling Santiago about McGinley's family.

Jake sighed deeply. Had Terry told the rookie about Jake's marital issues? He was sure the unit had noticed his late nights and early mornings. If they hadn't noticed how he never brought Jenny up, or ever asked for days off anymore then they'd surely be terrible detectives, wouldn't they?

He shook off his disapproval for the situation he had most likely made up in his head and returned to his work. There had been a series of legs found all over Brooklyn. In dumpsters, behind buildings, on rooftops. He'd been working on this case for a few months ever since the first was found just a few yards from the precinct.

The legs themselves were quite gruesome; drained of all blood and cut off cleanly under the knee. The perpetrator had taken the toenails, so it was taking some time to identify the shins. However, the legs weren't all strictly left legs or right legs. This means the perp was killing half as many as initially suspected – which was a good thing. Three victims were better than six victims.

Jake had brainstormed for about half an hour when Santiago sat down across from him, smiling sweetly at him.

"What're you working on?" She asked, like an excited child. He groaned inwardly.

"The legs that have popped up," he explained condescendingly.

"Oh, I've heard about that," she exclaimed, completely unbothered, as she walked over to his desk. "Do you wanna hear my theories?"

"Sure, why not?" Peralta said sarcastically, but it did not faze the younger detective. She perched herself on his desk, and looked at him.

"Okay, so if you look at the map, they show up within a mile of each other. Also, what's in the middle of that mile? An empty warehouse." She smiled brightly down at him. He considered it for a second, then quickly pulled up a map of the crimes.

"Where's this warehouse?"

"There," she motioned with her finger to a copper blur on his computer screen.

"Santiago you genius," he joked as he stood up. "Are you cleared to go into the field?"

"Yep. Just got to tell McGinley first."

It took fifteen minutes for Amy and Jake to get to the warehouse. They had laughed the entire way there.

"I'm just saying, the zebras probably hate the _Circle of Life_ song. Like, they're at the bottom, dead freaking last," Santiago said, before laughing at herself and taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Well, how do you know that they aren't just accepting of it now? Like, you know how in ancient times people would just sacrifice themselves for the gods and it'd be this great honor? What if the zebras think it's an honor to be eaten by the lions or whatever?" Jake grinned when this gained him another fit of laughter from Amy. He'd come to like the sound of her laughing more than anything he'd heard in a while.

"Maybe, but I still think the lions are jerks for constantly singing about how they're gonna consume the zebras and everyone the zebras love. They're probably aware of that fact, but the jerk lions don't need to rub it in." Jake laughed at this and looked at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked self-consciously when she noticed his lingering gaze.

"No, it's nothing. Wait, Santiago. There's movement." He pointed to a light that had just turned on in one of the lower story windows. They looked at each other and nodded, grabbing their guns and preparing for Santiago's very first bust.

They entered the building silently and Jake could sense Amy's nerves. He stopped in front of her.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked under his breath. She nodded with a look of determination in her eyes and he knew not to stop her.

The pair ended up 'busting' a janitor who worked for the city to keep the warehouse manageable. Santiago was visibly disappointed, but Jake loved the determination that stirred in her eyes.

"I swear I thought I had a good theory. Next time, we'll get him, right? You'll let me come with you on your next lead?" she begged him as he drove the pair back to the precinct.

"Of course, Santiago. Jeez, clingy much?" he joked.

"I'm sorry," she said with a laugh. "I'm just excited. That was so thrilling. It's so unlike training; to actually think you're about to catch a real-life bad guy."

Jake laughed at her, but he secretly knew what she meant.

Back at the precinct everyone shared stories of their first bust with Santiago and told her not to be discouraged. Diaz had ruined hers and let the perp get away, Boyle had fired his gun just due to pure nerves and scared civilians and Scully somehow ended up at the wrong place.

McGinley called Peralta into his office while everyone was listening to Santiago talk, and had closed the door behind him.

"Son, after you left, I checked your previous field reports on this case," McGinley began. "This was your second trip to this warehouse. Could you explain that to me?"

"Yes sir, Santiago thought she had discovered a lead that happened to be at a place I already cleared. Since I know detective's first experiences in the field are usually less than successful, I figured it'd be a good chance for her to get rid of some nerves," Jake explained confidently.

McGinley looked over the younger detective's shoulder to the gossiping circle of employees in the bullpen. He considered how excited Santiago was after her first official time in the field and he considered how detectives are usually disappointed after being in the field for the first time.

"Okay. This stays between us then, and I won't write you up for wasting departmental time. Dismissed."

Jake nodded and went back to join the excited group of coworkers.

* * *

It was roughly fifteen minutes until midnight and there were only four people in the precinct. Two night-shift detectives and Jake and Amy.

The married detective checked the time and groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. "I'm gonna head out," he told the rookie. "Do you want a ride or something."

"Uh, actually," Amy looked over to the windows as if just noticing the sun had already disappeared over the horizon. "If you don't mind. I usually walk – I don't live far." The two gathered the things and signed out.

"Wait, this is your car?" she asked, once they approached the beaten up mustang in the parking lot.

"Hey now. If you want a ride, you can't pick on her," Jake teased. Amy swallowed her pride, and climbed in.

"So, Santiago. Tell me about yourself," he said after setting the GPS.

"Uh, not much to tell. I'm a bit of a teacher's pet. I have seven brothers. Hmm. I don't know, I'm not really that interesting," she said, as she picked at a hangnail. Jake looked at her with a hint of sadness. "What about you?"

"Okay, well. I love Die Hard, I married the first girl I ever dated," he said as he held up his ring finger. "No kids – they are little germ sacs. I'm a Gemini, the best detective you'll ever meet, and I'm deathly allergic to bees."

He looked at Amy with a twinkle in his eyes, and her heart skipped a beat. Why was she a little disappointed that this man she had met only today was married?

"Okay, okay. Now I get it. So, I'm allergic to dogs which sucks because they're so cute. Not married or anything. I think I've kissed like maybe two guys or something," she said, which earned her a laugh from Jake. "What, isn't that one more person than you've kissed?"

"How do you know I'm not secretly a freak who has lots of orgies?"

"Mm. Definitely did not need to know that, Peralta. Anyways, you are probably the best detective I'll meet because I can't figure out a way to meet myself yet."

"Ooh. That stings, Santiago."

"Just the truth Peralta, wouldn't want to lie to you on my first day," she teases. "How long have you worked for the nine-nine?"

"About eight years," he says, smiling. "I got Gina her job there, and Rosa and I knew each other back in academy."

"Oof. I really am the baby of the precinct then. I didn't realize you guys already had life ties to each other."

"Oh yeah, Gina and I grew up together. Everyone used to think we'd get married," he confessed with an awkward laugh.

"So why didn't you guys?" Amy probed as she leaned against the window, just now realizing the car was stationary. How long had they been outside her apartment?

"I just never liked her like that. I don't know, I've never been good with feelings."

"So tell me about your actual wife."

"Santiago, you're a little too excited to know about my personal life.

"What? No!" she exclaimed defensively. "What if you get shot? I'm your partner I should know how to find her!"

"Chill out rookie, I'm just teasing you. Her name is Jenny. Maiden name Gildenhorn if that means anything to you and she's got a big, beautiful Jewish nose," he laughed. "She was my date to my bar mitzvah and the two of us never really fought after that so we never had a reason to break up. So, we never did."

His eyes didn't twinkle when he talked about her. He seemed bored and bothered by his choices, but Amy misread the setting, or maybe it was the jealousy bubbling in her chest.

"Are you happy with her now?"

"Can I be frank at the risk of being too honest too fast?" Jake asked, looking directly into her eyes. She nodded slowly. "Lately, I'm wondering if never fighting is a good thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, there's nothing there to fight for," he said. Then he shut down. "Anyways. It's late. You should probably head to bed. Thanks for talking to me, Santiago."

"Oh, anytime Peralta," she said with a firm nod. As she got out, she couldn't help but notice all the empty liquor bottles that littered the floor of his backseat. She made a note to bring that up another time.

She headed upstairs and Jake headed home. His wife was thankfully asleep when he got home. He quietly showered and got ready for the next day. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 **I don't own anything except the plot line. Also - the title is French for 'She lies to me.'**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy walked into her second day of work at the nine-nine with a skip in her step. Never had she had such a successful first day anywhere. She didn't make anyone upset or ruin anyone's day and she like she had made a real friend.

She was greeted by Jake, who already seemed settled in at his desk.

"How was your night?" he asked after she got to her desk.

"I slept like a rock. You?"

"Peachy," he grumbled. She gave him a half-hearted smile and sat down.

"Oh hey, I got you some breakfast," he interjected after a second, reaching into his desk drawer and producing a white paper bag.

"Peralta, you shouldn't have," she said with a smile as she accepted the bag from him. She opened it to find a blueberry muffin and thanked him again.

He wouldn't tell you even if you asked him directly but he secretly loved that smile. It twisted his stomach in two different directions and made his heart speed up. He decided he liked giving to people without it secretly being a prank.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something," he started as she had a mouthful of muffin. He snickered at her for a second.

"Oh, um. Shoot," she said, reaching for a bottle of water.

"Why didn't you go out in the field at your old job? You worked at a precinct there too, right?"

"Yeah. Um, they just kind of hired too many detectives and I was stuck with busy work all the time. Plus, my grandfather was pretty close with the father of my captain so he hated sending me to do anything 'risky,' I guess."

"Oof. That sucks. I can see why you transferred."

"Yeah, and I like it here so far so maybe I'll stick around," she joked, making eye contact with him. "Plus I started in mid-August so it kind of feels like school."

"Well, we like having you so far," he said with a chuckle.

* * *

Rosa and Amy had gone undercover together a few times, and for Amy's first Halloween she was excited to be paired with the more serious of detectives. In a few years, Amy would resent the drunken holiday but for this year she was determined to tackle it head first.

She had dressed as Dorothy from the wizard of Oz, and Rosa was Little Red Riding Hood. Both had managed to be rather sexed up which disappointed them both but did not surprise either of them. However, these costumes did earn the two of them some whistles as they walked out into the bullpen once they presented themselves.

"I think I like undercover Amy and Rosa. Maybe I'll have to start switching partners more often," he teased, giving Amy an appreciative once-over.

Rosa glared at him, and said, "I'm only doing this because I'm getting paid extra." She started a bee-line for the elevator, and Amy followed for fear of being left.

Amy and Rosa went to a local club that had become rather infamous for disturbing the peace on a nightly basis. The two got separated, but about an hour later they both had a few arrests under their belt without blowing their cover.

Amy began to feel a little brave and decided to infiltrate the mob of grinding bodies in the middle of the floor. She saw a blunt and made her way to the hand that held it. Her partner beat her there and whisked the perp away.

Amy headed further into the pit and didn't make it far before hands were on her hips and someone was grinding into her. Amy was absolutely mortified. Amy Santiago's most sexual moment was a sloppy and nervous blowjob on her high school boyfriend and now she felt someone's boner in her back.

Amy pressed her earpiece, and began talking, "Rosa, I need help, he won't stop."

"What? Santiago? I can't hear you," Rosa replied immediately.

Amy tried again to shake herself of the disorderly but ultimately failed. "Diaz I need help," Amy whined like a child. This time, Rosa said nothing and a moment passed before stage lights flooded the club and the music stopped. The man stopped instantly, and Amy turned around and grabbed him.

Rosa came and found her partner, taking the pervert from her. They all walked out together and decided to take him back to the precinct themselves. As soon as they arrived into the bullpen, Amy basically ran to her locker and ignored Jake's comments about her appearance.

It felt nice to be back in her regular clothes, and she spent a while just staring at herself in the mirror. She had been so weak and she had never shut down like that before. She had always been strong and she could always defend herself and it was a feeling like no other knowing that someone else had a power over her.

When she made her way back into the bullpen she noticed the man who had previously assaulted her was nursing a freshly bloodied nose and before she had time to figure out what happened, she was dismissed for the day and thanked for her service.

Jake was waiting for her in the lobby and she was relieved to see him.

"Hey, I'm taking you home," he told her. She didn't feel like arguing with him. "You doing okay?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I feel weak," she confessed.

"I'm sorry. At least we caught the guy," he told her as they approached his car.

"What happened to his nose?"

"I punched him."

"You what?"

"I punched him, Ames. I was mad." They got in his car and sat in silence as Amy thought about how she felt about this revelation.

"Thank you, Jake."

* * *

Jake and Amy had a good friendship.

Jake and Amy would bring each other breakfast from time to time, Jake would always drive Amy home and talk with her the entire way home. The two just clicked together and everyone knew it. They developed a routine together and on days where only one worked everyone in the bullpen felt the loss.

Every one of their coworkers teased them about how fast they grew to be close friends. It was childish, but secretly, Amy liked it. She would be a liar if she tried to tell you she felt only strictly platonic feelings for her friend. Sometimes when she looked at him, he'd be lost in thought or the light would hit him a certain way and it would light a fire in Amy's belly. If she were extra honest, it seemed like the fire never truly ignited these days.

She had tried to date but Jake ended up crashing each date she went on. To his credit, they were not going very well, to begin with, and maybe Amy enjoyed the opportunity to escape early.

However, this made it impossible for Amy to start anything new with anyone. So for now, she was content to catch glances of her partner that made her heart squeeze and pretend that maybe, one day, something would happen.

At this moment Amy and Rosa were working a case together, staking out an apartment.

"So, what's the craziest thing you've ever seen?" she asked, desperate to start a conversation with the stoic detective.

"Hm. Once I saw a guy with a blunt."

"That's not that weird," Amy pressed.

"Yeah, but he was _eating_ it, not smoking it." Amy's eyes widened as she looked at the other woman in the car with her. Her demeanor had not changed at all.

"What about you? Any cop stories?" Rosa asked roughly, obviously trying to meet Amy halfway.

"Oh, not really. I kind of tell you guys everything as it happens, and I never went in the field at my old precinct."

"That sucks. Your old precinct should have used you."

"Rosa," Amy said. "Did you just kind of compliment me?"

Rosa just glared at her in response.

"Well, kind of thank you for your kind of compliment," Amy continued, even though Rosa rolled her eyes at the smaller detective.

"Also, I'm glad you make Jake happy. I haven't seen him like this in a while."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he hasn't been this happy in ages," Rosa told her. "You really like him, don't you?"

"What?"

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone. I used to like him back when we were in the academy together, but he was so happy with Jenny back then. I guess it was for the best," Rosa told her, showing a rare softer side.

"Do you really think I have a shot?" Santiago asked softly.

"Yeah. Everyone's been saying that he's going to leave Jenny soon. I guess you're just speeding up the process."

"Well, as weird as this conversation has been, thank you, Rosa."

"No problem, but if you tell anyone I had feelings for Jake I will tell everyone you have a crush on Scully."

* * *

That night when Jake drove her home, she finally confronted him about something that had bugged her since the first time he drove her home.

"Jake," she began once they reached the first stoplight. "Why do you drink so much?"

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I drink as much as you do Ames."

"No," she replied. "Every time I see you outside of work, you always have a drink in your hand or around you. And can we talk about the bottles in the back? I'm sure at least three of these weren't here when you drove me home Friday. You even came to work smelling of alcohol last Tuesday."

He locked his jaw and kept his eyes on the road. "I don't know what you want me to say, Ames."

"Are you okay Jake? I'm worried about you." He breathed out heavily and pulled into the parking lot of Amy's apartment. He looked at her like he expected her to get out.

"Jake, please talk to me," she whispered, maintaining eye contact.

"I don't know Santiago. I'm just going through a hard time."

"Is it your wife?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now," he said as he spun his wedding band around his finger. "I'll see you tomorrow, Amy."

Amy looked at him for a second, before getting out of the car. "You know where I am if you change your mind, okay? I care about you," she told him as she got out.

Jake watched her go and his anger boiled. He thought of his wife who waited for him at home and groaned. He drove without turning the radio on as he usually did. He got home and his wife was already asleep but he cared very little about this.

He grabbed boxes from their coat closet, and start shoving his favorite items in them. He slammed drawer shut after he finished with them, and left lights on as he left rooms. He moved from place to place in such a blind rage and the only thing he knew was he had to get out of here.

His wife emerged from their bedroom in a matching pajama set and crossed her arms as she watched him.

"Jakey, are you okay honey?"

"No," he admitted, without looking at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he closed a box and threw it on the floor.

"I'm leaving you, Jenny," he told her coldly. "I met someone else, okay?"

Jenny stuttered for a second, and Jake ignored her as he went into their room to grab as many clothes as possible and to shove them into bags.

"So you're just going to leave in the dead of the night without giving me a chance to say anything?" she demanded, and he sighed.

"You're just going to pretend like we're not already dead? This was a long time coming," he told her.

He could hear her sniffle. "Please don't go."

"I can't stay, Jenny. It doesn't feel right anymore." He walked up to her and slowly removed his ring. He handed it to her and let out a curt, "I'm sorry."

He grabbed his boxes and bags and left his wife in the dead of the night. He drove in silence, once again, and drove to the only person he knew would accept him right now without pressing him with too many questions.

He pulled up to her apartment and took a second to gather himself. He only grabbed one bag of clothes and decided the rest could stay in his car for the night.

It took two knocks on Amy's door for her to answer and it seems she had not yet gone to bed. She was surprised to see him, and the sight of her caused his heart to squeeze in his chest.

"Jake, are you okay?" she asked quietly. Jake took her in for a second, and how this was the most casual he had seen his friend. She had removed her makeup and her contacts, leaving her comically large glasses to frame her face. She changed out of a pantsuit and had put on some fuzzy pants with small teddy bears all over them and a plain white tank top. Her hair was in a loose bun and a few free strands framed her face beautifully.

"Uh, I left Jenny," he told her. "I need a place to sleep tonight. Is it okay if I stay here?" he asked her, and for the first time his emotions hit him. He teared up a little as he looked at her, vulnerable with his bag of clothes in his arms.

"Oh, of course." She stepped aside and let him in. He put his bag on her table and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm not really good with comforting people," she confessed as she sat on the couch.

"No, I get it." He sat next to her and stared into space. "Can I just talk? I don't really know how I feel and I need to figure it out."

"Yeah of course. Do you want anything to drink or something?"

He shook his head. "No, I just. I'm so confused. I knew I didn't love her but it still felt awful to hurt her."

"How'd you do it?" She grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around herself. She leaned against his shoulder.

"I just walked in and started packing. It woke her up, and I told her I was leaving – that I met someone else. She got angry, of course, but she let me go." In this moment, Amy was glad he couldn't see her face because her face sank and she wasn't sure she could disguise it well.

"It's strange to not wear my ring," he told her, holding up his hand. "I never really noticed how heavy it was."

"It's weird seeing you without it," Amy told him, which earned her a small laugh.

The two were quiet for a second, and Amy closed her eyes, enjoying his company.

"I'm sorry she just let you go," she told him.

"It's okay. I already knew there was nothing left between us."

"But you're still allowed to hurt," she informed him. He nodded a little.

"I don't know what to do now," Jake admitted softly.

"Well, I guess now we go to sleep and figure things out in the morning. Are you okay with the couch or do you want the bed?" Amy asked, sitting up.

"The couch is fine. I don't want to kick you out of your bed." She nodded and handed him the blanket that was previously wrapped around her. A brief search revealed another blanket and a few pillows for her sudden guest, which he happily accepted.

"Hey Amy," he said before she left the room.

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime." She smiled sweetly at him, before turning the light off and heading to her own bed.

Jake woke to a solemn sunrise and he stared up at the ceiling as he attempted to justify the previous night's actions. Should he have left his wife? And should he have gone to Amy afterward?

He definitely felt something for her and he knew he felt it strongly enough to cite it as a reason for leaving Jenny, but was it healthy to leave one woman and jump to another? Did he really want to start a relationship in the wake of a divorce? Why did he come to Amy?

Everyone he worked with would have been kind enough to lend him a pillow and a couch for the night. Boyle would have jumped out of his skin at the chance. Why did he choose her? Why was she so calming to him? He should be staying away from her, not sleeping in a room next to her.

He sat up, and as he ran his hand through his hair and his absent ring was noticed and so was the growing pit in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm doing something a little different for this upload; I'm uploading two chapters. One is normal, and the second is smut. If you're not big on smut, you can just skip the second chapter - it doesn't really add anything to the story.**

Jake took his lunch break early, and no one tried to stop him. The news of his impending divorce spread quickly, and everyone had kept a watchful eye on him all morning.

He was tired of being babied, and it had only been going on for a few hours. He just wanted to go back home and get into his bed and go to sleep, but he knew he'd likely never see that bed again. Ever since it truly set in that he was leaving his wife he kept having these little culture shocks as he truly realized what he was leaving behind.

He turned on his phone and felt an odd mixture of relief and aggravation when a notification from Jenny popped up on his screen. He clicked it reluctantly, and his stomach flipped as his messenger opened.

"I'm sorry, Jakey. I should've been more considerate of your needs. Please, just talk to me. We can work this out."

How on earth could he reply to that? Surely, the easiest thing for him to do would be to run back to her, but he couldn't deny his feelings for Amy.

He ran a hand through his hair, and let out a groan. He heard the door slowly creak open, and watched as the women in question made her way over to him.

"How are you feeling?" she wondered.

"I don't know. She messaged me," he explained, pushing his phone over to her. She sat down gingerly at the break room table with him as she read it.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't want her back, but I want my old lifestyle back."

"I get it," she said. "So, what about the other girl you met? Do you think she'd want a similar lifestyle?"

"Would you?" he asked, internally groaning when she didn't take the hint.

"I don't really know how you and Jenny lived, but I can't imagine it was anything too wild. But then again, everyone is different. It'd be easier for you to just ask her than for me to try to answer for her."

"Thanks, Amy."

"Are you sure you want the old lifestyle back because it was good for you or because you're just scared of change in general?"

"Probably the latter," he admitted with a laugh. She smiled at him from across the table.

"Then just talk to her, and figure something out," she told him as she passed his phone back to him. "If you want to go back to my place and nap or something, I can give you my key."

"I'd like that," he told her.

Jake arrived at Amy's apartment within the hour, and his first instinct was to rummage through her yearbooks and her photo albums.

"No fucking way," he stuttered as he encountered a picture of tween Amy. She sported comically large glasses and braces and she was giving the camera this open mouth smile that exposed her tongue as well as the braces. She was also wearing one of those tall and wide, cheerfully colored hats vendors sell at amusement parks – like Six Flags.

He was still flipping through the pages of a particularly entertaining photo album from Amy's middle school years when she opened her apartment door to find him cackling at her old photos.

"What are you doing, Peralta?" she asked with an eye roll as she headed towards her kitchen.

"Looking at all these super cute pictures of you," he teased, laughing as he flipped another page. He heard her scoff from the next room.

"I didn't know you had braces," he told her when she came back with a bottle of water.

"Yeah, I looked a lot dorkier back then," she told him.

"Not much has changed," he teased, closing the photo album.

"Ha ha," she replied stoically. "Did you even nap?"

"Nah, I saw these on your shelf and I couldn't resist."

"Whatever. Tell me about this other girl," she insisted.

"Why're you so pushy?" he asked as he pretended to be hurt.

"I'm eager to get the conversation off of pre-contacts Amy."

"Whatever," he said, leaning against the couch. "I bet she was pretty rad. She seemed like she wasn't so wound up all the time."

"I'm not like that," she said, defending herself.

"Please, you think through every action ten times before you do anything. Ever heard of living in the moment?"

"Well, obviously, I didn't think letting you come here through enough because I never predicted that The Jake Peralta would go through my photo albums," she teased. "I should've known."

"You got me there," he said. "Why're you back from work so early anyways?"

"McGinley told me to go home early. Everyone was worried about you. Why aren't you answering any calls?"

"Oh," he said, leaning over to grab his phone. "I silenced it. Jenny keeps texting me."

"Gross," she said, taking the phone away from him. "Let's pretend she doesn't exist. Talk to me about this other girl."

"I can't just pretend she doesn't exist, Santiago," he said with a scoff. She promptly leaned off the couch just long enough to shove his phone under her. He watched in horror as she sat on it.

"This other girl?" she pressed.

"Well, since you won't leave me alone about her, she's really great."

"Is that all? I want all the juicy details. Have you guys kissed yet or anything?"

"Nah," he told her. He slumped onto the couch next to her. "Words don't do her justice, I guess."

"So you guys haven't done anything? I'd think that's pretty out of character for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess, you're never casual about anything. If you want something, you go and get it. I figured you'd be the same with dating."

"Well, I was technically with someone until, like, last night," he said defensively.

"Why didn't you go to her then?"

"How do you know I didn't?" he said quickly. "Plus, I have only been with one girl, I don't think I really have the balls to go up to a girl and just say, 'I want you,' or whatever."

She looked at him, carefully turning his words over in her head. He stared at her, raising an eyebrow and feigning confusion.

"Why don't you try it, then?"

It was his turn to carefully consider her words, and he found himself hating the irony of his new situation. He had just been teasing Amy for being too careful, and here he was trying to figure out what she was trying to do to him and what it would mean for their careers.

So, he did what Jake Peralta does best. He threw caution to the wind and leaned towards her.

"I want you," he said, in an almost growl.

"What're you going to do about it?" she teased, clearly enjoying having the upper hand for once.

He closed the gap between the two of them, and their lips met with a hunger neither of them knew they possessed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter is smut and if you would like, you can skip it without missing anything important.**

* * *

He found himself on top of her, slowly grinding his hips into her. She eagerly returned this motion, and he raked his fingers through her hair and deepened their kiss.

His tongue swirled around hers and she began to unbutton his shirt hastily. When he bit her lip gently, she let out a noise that excited him to his core, and he lost it.

He sat up briefly to pull his shirt completely off, and then began to roughly kiss her neck. He could feel her shudder underneath him, and as he ran his hands up her shirt he could feel her breath hitch. He could feel her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer and begging for more.

She pushed him off of her, and for a brief moment he worried he had messed up until he realized she was yanking her shirt off. She smiled down at him as he relaxed into the couch.

He admired her for a second – her slightly swollen lips, her slightly ruffled hair, and of course, the black bra she sported so proudly. She reveled in knowing that his attention was solely on her, even more so as she pushed his legs down on the couch and straddled him.

His hand shot up to her hair, and he pulled her lips down to his. They met with fervor and she kissed him with a newfound confidence.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked, briefly pulling away.

She leaned his forehead against his and the feeling of her heavy breathing against his lips drove him insane.

"Yes," she breathed, running a hand over his bare chest. He pulled her lips back down to his by her hair and kissed her briefly.

He began to kiss her neck again and running a hand over her back, fumbling with her bra clasp briefly. He let out a breath at the new skin to skin contact, and the realization that there were only four items of clothing separating him and Amy Santiago dawned on him.

She rolled her hips on his – proving she was not oblivious to the growing boner beneath her. His hands immediately grabbed onto her hips, grinding them back and forth against his. He bit her neck harshly, then tenderly kissed the area repeatedly.

Amy was a mess of soft noises on top of him, and Jake suddenly remembered that this was her first time experiencing most of these sensations. He kissed a soft line to her ear and released her hips.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her.

"No," she choked directly next to his ear. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her swollen lips softly. She relaxed into him and slowly regained her confidence.

"Do you, um, want to go to my room?" she asked shyly.

He laughed and wrapped an arm securely around her. He stood up, and she let out a squeal before wrapping her legs around him. He carried both of them to her room and threw her onto her bed. He kicked off his jeans as fast as humanly possible.

She leaned up on her elbows as he crawled over her and kissed her. She shivered when she realized he was undoing the button on her pants.

He bit down on her bottom lip at the exact second that he ripped her pants down her legs. He ran a hand up her newly exposed legs and her skin began to prickle. He kissed a soft line down her front side, stopping at the hem of her soaked underwear. He looked up at the virgin beneath him for permission.

"Please," she begged, stunned at her own bluntness.

Jake obliged, and pulled the pink garment down as well. He planted a hand on each of her thighs and spread them apart, exposing her to the world.

"Jake," she pleaded as he teased her by kissing her inner thighs slowly. He looked up and smiled devilishly at her.

He began to lap lightly at her, enjoying the noises this prompted. He began to explore her further, slipping a finger into her and enjoying the taste of her and his tongue making its way through her silk folds. He quickened his pace and focused on his tongue on her clit. As his tongue flicked over her bud, he slipped a second finger into her. He divided his energy between massaging her tender g-spot and maintaining his pace.

It did not take long before he felt her tighten around him, and he felt her hands digging into his hair. She screamed his name at her climax and gently kissed her neck as he allowed her to come back down.

"I came too early," she said apologetically.

"It's okay," he said with a laugh. "We can stop if you want to."

"I don't," she purred, before pushing him onto his back. "Do you?"

"No," he rasped, watching intently as she straddled him again.

"Good." She grinned, and let her hair out of the bun it had been trapped in. His cheeks flushed as he took in the sight of her on top of him.

Only one item of clothing separated him and Amy Santiago, he realized. However, he was sure this would change.

Her lips crushed against his and her hands were a frenzy over his body. He cupped her cheek as he kissed her, intent on letting her take control instead of bending her over and fucking her right then and there.

The feeling of Jake's erection returning to its former length under her excited Amy. She was desperate to please, and this was definitely no exception.

She climbed off of him and quickly removed the last of their combined clothing. He looked at her with stunned eyes as she readily took his member into her mouth.

She attempted to take all of him at once and gagged. Jake felt pride burn in his chest as she tried to pleasure him again.

She was hesitant at first but slowly figured out a pace that she liked. Jake ran his fingers through her hair, attempting to hold it all away from her face.

"Fuck, Amy," he moaned as she unexpectedly hollowed her cheeks. She left him with one final lick before meeting his lips again.

She kissed him passionately and held his hand lazily. "Take me," she instructed against his lips.

He didn't waste a second. He quickly flipped her onto her back and began kissing her neck while fingering her briefly.

"You sure?" he teased. When she nodded, he repositioned himself and delicately pushed himself into her. He watched as her eyes widened and he gave her a second to readjust.

He kissed her softly and slowly moved further into her. Her hands found his back, and her nails dug into his skin.

He quickened his pace and buried his face in the nape of her neck. She hastily kissed and bit at his neck with each thrust, and they were both sure Jake would have significant marks on his back later.

Amy saw stars when Jake began to methodically rub her clit and she made no effort to silence the noises that came with this. He felt her tighten around him and he heard her breathing hitch. He gave one last thrust before leaving her.

"Where?" he asked, running a steady hand down his own cock.

"What?" she asked with a bit of panic. She looked at him, then simply said, "wherever."

He sighed a little and moved closer to her stomach – his new target. It took two seconds, and the sight of the creamy substance seemed to shock his partner.

"I'll be right back," he said, before running off to get her a towel.

* * *

 **As always, reviews would be lovely! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
